Oy, Dormitory!
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Wenn du ein vermisstes Hemd wärst, wo würdest du sein? Denn James Potter hätte seins gerne zurück, vielen Dank. Zweiter Teil einer OneShot Reihe.


**Titel:** Oy, Dormitory!**  
Autor:** Callisto Nicol  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:** ab 10 Jahren  
**Wörter:**3.082  
**Kapitel:** 2/4  
**Genre:**Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:**Lily Evans, James Potter  
**Pairings:** LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Wenn du ein vermisstes Hemd wärst, wo würdest du sein? Denn James Potter hätte seins gerne zurück, vielen Dank.  
**Anmerkungen:** Übersetzung, Zweiter Teil einer One-Shot-Reihe

**Hemdgeschichten:**  
Horrible Person  
Oy, Dormitory!  
Impending Doom  
Dementor's Kiss

**Oy, Dormitory!**

James Potter starrte durch seine verschollenen Hemden komplett verwirrt an seine Decke. Er hatte die Hauselfen gefragt, ob sie sie versehentlich falsch einsortiert hatten, den Siebtklässler Gryffindor Jungs Schlafsaal durchsucht, nur für den Fall, dass Sirius oder Peter sie gestohlen hatten, er hatte sein eigenes Schulsprecherschlafzimmer kontrolliert und sogar die Slytherins verhört. Nichts. Nada. Nix. Die vermissten Klamotten waren _nirgendwo zu finden._

Und es war unbeschreiblich frustrierend.

Klamotten verschwanden nicht einfach! Besonders nicht vier makellos gebügelte und gestärkte weiße Hemden, die die obere Hälfte seiner Hogwartsuniform waren. Sie hatten kein eigenes Gehirn, dass ihnen sagte, wo sie sich verstecken sollten, sie hatten keine Beine, um damit wegzugehen, und sie hatten keinen Zauberstab, um damit zu apparieren. _Man kann in Hogwarts nicht disapparieren_, rang Lilys Stimme durch seinen Kopf. Er grinste. Er konnte Ms. Evans Korrekturen sogar in seinem eigenen Kopf nicht entkommen. Nicht als ob ihn das stören würde. Er würde ihr jederzeit zuhören. Hmm, er fragte sich, ob er ihre Stimme dazu kriegen konnte, seinen Namen zu sagen. _James Potter_. Nein — das war Sirius´ Stimme. Verflucht, Padfoot! Neuer Versuch. _James Potter._ Nope — Mum´s. Zumindest war sie weiblich. _James Potter._

„James Potter!"

Hey, er wurde ziemlich gut darin. Was konnte er ihre Stimme sonst noch sagen lassen?

„JAMES POTTER, KOMMST DU ODER NICHT?", schrie Lily auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er sprang von seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, bevor er sich beeilte die Tür zu öffnen und seine Teuerste zu treffen.

„Wohin kommen, Evans? Stimmst du endlich einer Mitternachtsknutscherei zu?" Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wieso konnte nicht etwas, oh,_intelligentes _in ihrer Gegenwart aus seinem Mund kommen? Etwas wie, _Evans, wohin kommen? _oder_ Du siehst heute reizend aus, Lily. Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?_ Oder sogar einfach nur _Ja?_

„Da gibt's zwei Probleme, Potter: Es ist nicht Mitternacht und die Hölle ist noch nicht eingefroren. Ich meinte das im Bezug auf das Vertrauensschülertreffen, dass _du_für heute angesetzt hast."

Oh. Tja, zumindest konnte er mit der reizenden Rothaarigen gehen, was an sich eine Verbesserung ihrer Beziehung war. Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte sie sicher gestellt, lange vor ihm zu gehen – konsequent hatte er die ersten paar Treffen verpasst, aber hey, er dachte er machte es ziemlich gut, wenn man bedachte, dass er nie Vertrauensschüler gewesen war. Es war hart so plötzlich Verantwortung in sein Leben zu bringen. Er fragte sich immer noch, ob Dumbledore nicht richtig tickte, _ihn_zum Schulsprecher zu machen. Das war, wie zu verkünden, dass Snievellus Gryffindors Erbe wäre. Hagrid würde eher einen Drachen essen, als dass das passieren würde. Und jetzt … war er Schulsprecher.

Aber er teilte mit Lily einen persönlichen Turm, theoretisch die perfekte Situation sie dazu zu bringen, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Hmm … Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore ja doch was er tat …

Vielleicht hatte der Schlafsaal seine Hemden gefressen! Es war vollkommen möglich. Die falsche Wand im dritten Stock in der Südwestecke hatte im zweiten Schuljahr Sirius´ Tasche gefressen, was bewies, dass die Steinwände von Hogwarts feindlich sein konnten. Und ein weiterer Beweis für Gebäude Feindschaft waren all die Trickstufen! Peter trat praktisch jede Woche in eine neue!

Tja, nach all den Überlegungen - James nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er würde ein Gespräch mit seinem Schlafsaal führen müssen.

„Fühlst du dich okay, Potter?", fragte Lily und sah ihn seltsam an. James wählte eine ruhige und freundliche Antwort.

„Huh?"

Nun, es kam ruhig raus … irgendwie…

„Ich fragte, ob du dich okay fühlst. Du hast nichts gesagt, seit wir dein Zimmer verlassen haben und für dich ist das ein Kunststück."

„Ich denke einfach nur nach."

Sie sah ihn sonderbar an. „Das ist neu."

„Ja, ja das ist es. Ähm, ich meine – ach, zum Teufel damit. Wir sind da." Er öffnete die Tür zum Raum, in dem das Vertrauensschülertreffen abgehalten wurde und schob sie halb hinein. Eines Tages würde er seine Zunge etwas Intelligentes sagen lassen! (Hoffentlich morgen….)

Er setzte sich mit Lily vorne hin und ließ seine Gedanken wandern, während sie das Treffen führte. Lily war gut in solchen Dingen. Er nicht. Deshalb trug sie die Verantwortung und er passte nicht auf und wurde ausnahmslos nach den Treffen ein Faulenzer genannt. Huh. Vielleicht würde Lily ihn beachten, wenn er aufpasste und ihr half. Es war eine Anstrengung, aber hey, man wusste nie wonach ein intelligentes Mädchen suchte.

Er wählte die perfekte Zeit um sich einzuschalten, denn gerade als er es tat, fragte Lily, „Möchte der Schulsprecher noch etwas hinzufügen oder sagen?"

Er hatte die Arbeit mit den Rundgängen loben wollen, wirklich, aber seine Zunge hörte entweder nicht auf sein Gehirn oder steckte im geheimen mit seinem Gehirn unter einer Decke um ihn wie einen Idioten aussehen zu lassen (nicht, dass sie viel machen mussten um das zu tun). „Wenn du ein vermisstes Hemd wärst, wo würdest du sein?" Außerdem – er wusste bereits, wo seine Hemden waren! Er hatte entschieden, dass sein Schlafsaal sie gegessen hatte! ARG! Lily würde ihm nie vergeben.

Und er hatte Recht. Sie wurde so rot wie eine Tomate…

„Treffen beendet.", sagte Lily, Verlegenheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Oh nein. Sie war nicht wütend — sie war wegen ihm_ verlegen_! Kein Wunder, dass sie nie zugestimmt hatte mit ihm auszugehen — alles was er tat, war sie zu demütigen und sie hasste öffentliche Demütigungen mit so einer tiefen Leidenschaft, dass es fast mit seiner eigenen Abneigung gegen Severus Snape konkurrierte.

Er fühlte sich, als wäre er weniger wert als der Schmutz auf der Erde.

„Es tut mir sooooooo Leid.", sagte er sobald der letzte Vertrauensschüler das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Es tut mir _so_ Leid und du hast jedes Recht mich zu hassen und es tut mir Leid und wenn es dich, dich besser fühlen lässt, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen, aber meine Zunge hat mir nicht zugehört! Und es tut mir Leid!"

„Ich bin nicht sauer, James.", sagte Lily resigniert, auch wenn ihre Röte noch nicht weg war. „Eben … lass uns einfach zurück in unsere Schlafsäle gehen. Und rede nicht mit mir."

James nickte feierlich, er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern. Er mochte sie wirklich – _wirklich_- und wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihn hassen sollte, war er willig alles zu tun, um sie in ihrem halbglücklichen … Zustand zu lassen.

Der Weg zurück war (offensichtlich) still und endete viel zu schnell. Ehrlich, es war nett, mit Lily zu gehen ohne dass sie ihn wütend anzischte. Er wünschte, er hätte diese Kunst früher gemeistert, vielleicht würde sie ihn dann ansehen als wäre er menschlich und sie würden vielleicht sogar Freunde sein. Schließlich war Freundschaft der erste Schritt eine Beziehung aufzubauen und er würde es sehr lieben in_irgendeiner_ Weise, Gestalt oder Form eine Beziehung mit ihr zu beginnen.

Als sie am Eingang zum Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, trennten sie sich. „Gute Nacht, James", sagte Lily und betrat ihr Zimmer. Total verblüfft, dass sie etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte, starrte James baff ein paar Minuten auf ihre Tür bevor er den Abschied erwiderte. Nicht dass es etwas nützte, aber oh gut. Auf der positiven Seite, hatte er zumindest etwas Intelligentes gesagt. Zu schlimm dass die positive Seite ihn sich nicht besser fühlen ließ.

Sobald er zurück in seinem Zimmer war, setzte James sich hin um ein paar Hausaufgaben zu machen, da es erst 7:30 Uhr war und damit nicht einmal der Schlafenszeit nahe. Er versuchte produktiv zu sein, aber seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zu seinen fehlenden Hemden und was auch immer mit ihnen geschehen war. Oh warte! Hatte er nicht entschieden, dass es die Schuld seines Schlafsaals war?

„Oy, Schlafsaal, hör zu!", sagte er. „Du isst meine Hemden und ich will sie zurück!"

Stille.

„Okay, vielleicht hätte ich bitte sagen sollen … Lily sagt mir immer, dass ich Manieren brauche. Schlafsaal, oh Bewacher meines schlafendes Körpers, würdest du bitte meine Hemden zurückgeben? Ich brauche sie und ich habe Mum versprochen dass ich sie nicht verlieren würde."

Stille.

„Weißt du, Prongs, vielleicht hat der Schlafsaal deine Hemden doch nicht gefressen.", grübelte er laut, was ihn zurück zur Frage brachte, wo seine Hemden waren. Er wünschte, die Karte des Rumtreibers hätte mehr als nur Menschennamen darauf. Das wäre eine nützliche Erfindung. Dann wären er und die Jungs fähig alles, was sie je verloren hatten, zu finden, beginnend mit Sirius' linkem Schuh im dritten Schuljahr über Peters viertes Mittagessen gestern bis zu James' Hemden heute. Zu schlimm, dass sie daran nicht vorher gedacht hatten.

Die Hausaufgaben ganz aufgebend flitzte James aus den Schulsprecherräumen und fand sich am Gryffindorturm wieder. Er murmelte das Passwort (_Quatschkopf_) und trat ein, suchte nach seinen Mitmaraudern. Als er sie in einer Ecke entdeckte schloss er sich ihnen schnell an und warf sich neben Peter auf die Couch. Seinen Mund öffnend um sich wieder einmal über seine verlorenen Klamotten zu beklagen wurde er von einem Fauchen von Remus abgebrochen.

„Denk nicht einmal daran über den Verlust deiner Hemden zu jammern."

James warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Oi, Moony, weswegen bist du so genervt mit mir?" (1)

Sirius lachte bellend. „Ha, Ha, genervt! Das war ein guter, Prongs!" James warf ihm auch einen Blick zu, aber Sirius schenkte ihm nicht das winzigste bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, wie normal. „Stör dich nicht an Moony hier, Prongs, er ist nur verärgert, weil ich seine Aufmerksamkeit so lange in Anspruch genommen habe, dass er das Vertrauensschülertreffen verpasst hat."

Oh. Er schätzte Remus war nicht da gewesen. James musste lernen Details wie diesem mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Vielleicht würde Lily ihn dann bemerken, und vielleicht würde er dann wissen, wo seine Hemden waren.

„Niffler, Sirius, _niffler_", grummelte Remus. „Ich habe ein _Vertrauensschülertreffen_verpasst, weil du Anwendungen von _Nifflern_ diskutieren wolltest. Nur weil du ein halber Niffler bist, heißt das NICHT-"

„Wirklich?", fragte Peter mit weiten Augen. „Du bist ein halber Niffler, Padfoot?"

„Wieso ja, ja bin ich."

Remus verbarg seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. James grinste. Er vermisste es mit diesen Jungs zu leben.

„Also was bringt dich in unserer bescheidenes Heim, Prongs?", fragte Sirius. „Lily Probleme oder Hemd Probleme? Oder hattest du Probleme dich auf deine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren und bist gekommen um die größte Ablenkung zu finden, die du kennst?"

„Ja."

„Ah, ach so.", sagte Sirius weise.

James wartete für den Rest von Sirius' Äußerung, aber er kam nicht. „Ähm, ist das alles?", fragte er.

Sirius sah auf von dem Zaubererschachbrett, das er aufbaute. „Ja."

„Oh."

Nun, das war produktiv gewesen.

„Habe ich irgendwas bei dem Treffen verpasst, Prongs?", fragte Remus.

„Jup, du hast verpasst, wie ich mich selbst blamiert habe."

„Ich sehe das jeden Tag."

„Okay, also hast du es nicht verpasst… Aber ich habe dem Rest keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, also weiß ich nicht ob du was verpasst hast."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Lily wird dich nie bemerken oder zumindest nicht auf die Art die du dir erhoffst, wenn du das so beibehältst. Du musst verantwortungsbewusster werden."

„Ja, ja, Moony, das habe ich heute selbst herausgefunden. Zu schlecht, dass es ein Moment zu spät war und meine Zunge nicht gehört hat."

„Whoa-ho, das klingt wie eine hörenswerte Geschichte.", sage Sirius und wandte sich von seinem Spiel ab.

Ah, beste Freunde. Nie da wenn man sie wollte, aber _immer_ da um über dein Unglück zu lachen. Er würde seine für nichts eintauschen – außer vielleicht Lily. Gute Sache dass das nicht wirklich ein Angebot war, denn James war ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius das nicht begrüßen würde. Dann wieder, als bester Freund _war_ es Sirius Pflicht sicher zu stellen, dass James immer glücklich war. Er steckte das bisschen Wissen in sein Hirn weg für den Fall dass er je verzweifelt wurde (was war, oh, fünftes Jahr. Nun, eine Sache kann über ihn selbst gesagt werden: Er war ein wahrer blauer Zauderer).

James erzählte die Geschichte des Treffens und nahm das necken das darauf folgte so gut er konnte hin. Er zog sie oft genug auf, es war nur fair, dass er auch mal dran war, auch wenn er es _sehr_vorzog sich über Sirius lustig zu machen. Es war viel lustiger nicht der verspottete zu sein.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde des rumhängens, sah James sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und sah Alice, Lilys beste Freundin. Nun, das war tatsächlich ein seltener Anblick, denn Alice wurde selten außerhalb Lilys Gesellschaft gesehen. James grinste, er war mehr als glücklich diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen und Informationen über seine Geliebte aus der einen Person, die sie besser kannte als er, herauszukitzeln.

„Oy, Prongs, was ist das für ein verrücktes schimmern?", verlangte Sirius.

James zeigte auf Alice. „Opfer erblickt. Auf der Jagd. Bin zurück mit hoffentlich einem schmackhaften bissen über meinen roten Fuchs." Sirius warf ihm ein riesiges Grinsen zu und sich höchst sicher fühlend, ging James zu Alice.

„Hey, Alice", sagte James und setzte sich neben sie. Das schlanke Mädchen sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du ohne Lily in der Nähe mit mir sprichst.", sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Es gibt keine bessere Zeit als jetzt, um mit dir zu reden.", antwortete er und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. „Lily versucht normalerweise mich mit bösen Blicken wegzuscheuchen bevor mein Hintern das Kissen berührt. Nicht sehr förderlich für das recherchieren, weißt du."

„Recherchieren?", fragte sie amüsiert. Das lief gut. Keine offene Feindschaft von der besten Freundin sprach für ihn. Vielleicht begann Lily ihn als einen wirklichen Mensch zu akzeptieren? Oder vielleicht stand Alice einfach über dem Evans Gift? Ooh, das war deprimierend. Das Evans Gift: infiziert jeden um Lily herum damit, wie schrecklich James Potter der Idiot wirklich ist. Tödlich für besagten Potters Ruf. Er erschauderte. „Ähm, mir war nicht bewusst, dass eine einfache Frage dir Unbehagen bringt."

James schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Alice. „Tut sie nicht. Ich dachte gerade nur an Lilys Hass gegenüber mir zwischen meinen Sprechmomenten."

Alice runzelte die Stirn. „Lily hasst dich nicht, James."

James hob eine Augenbraue, eine Charaktereigenschaft die er von Lily übernommen hatte. Es war ziemlich nützlich, besonders da Sirius es noch nicht geschafft hatte. „Verbringst du Zeit mit ihr, Alice? Ihr Verhalten schreit förmlich Abscheu."

„Mm-hmm", sagte Alice skeptisch. „James, denkst du wirklich, Lily hasst dich?"

James biss das Ja, das er fast herausgelassen hatte zurück. Lilys Verhalten reflektierend bevor er sprach, realisierte er, dass Alice einen Punkt hatte. Lily hasste ihn nicht. „Sie mag mich nur wirklich nicht. Aber sie mag mich durchschnittlich einen Tag im Monat, eine große Verbesserung zu letztem Jahr."

Alice brach in Lachen aus. „Deshalb mag ich dich, James", lachte sie. Warte, was? Was war wieso sie ihn mochte? Und wen interessierte es, was Alice dachte! Er wollte, dass _Lily_ihn mochte! „Ich habe einen Vorschlag, James. Geh mit Lily reden. Genauer gesagt, die beste Zeit sie zu fangen wäre gerade wenn sie ins Bett geht. Sie neigt dazu die Wahrheit zu sagen und weniger schnippisch zu sein, wenn sie schläfrig ist." Mit einem verdächtig schelmischen Lächeln auf ihre Uhr sehend, fuhr Alice fort, „Genauer gesagt, diese Zeit ist genau ungefähr jetzt. Renn, Junge! Shoo! Los!"

James starrte Alice an, sicher, dass sie während ihrer Unterhaltung verrückt geworden war. Welcher Teil davon, dass Lily nicht wollte, dass er heute mit ihr sprach, verstand Alice nicht? Oh, warte, er hatte Alice nicht vom Vertrauensschülertreffen erzählt. Aber dennoch, sollte es nicht schmerzhaft offensichtlich für Lilys eigene beste Freundin sein, wie sie für ihn fühlte?

„James, hör auf mich anzustarren als wäre ich verrückt und geh bevor sie einschläft und du deine Chance verlierst!", brüllte Alice. „GEH!"

Nun, James hatte sich heute bereits einmal vor Lily zum Deppen gemacht, also konnte einmal mehr nicht mehr schaden. Und seine frühere Erfahrensgeschichte bedenkend, war zweimal an einem Tag eine echte Leistung – er lag normalerweise um die Nummer Zehn.

James schlüpfte aus dem Portraitloch bevor seine Freunde ihn gehen sehen konnten und sauste zum Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum. Alice hatte angedeutet, dass er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit rennen sollte, aber er war interessierter daran, etwas Intelligentes zu Lily zu sagen zu haben und rasen war nicht förderlich beim denken. Auch wenn er auch bei seinem gemächlichen Schlendern nicht viel Glück hatte. Was _konnte_ er sagen? „Oh hey, Lily, ich weiß, du hast mir gesagt, du willst meine hässliche Visage heute nicht mehr sehen, aber deine beste Freundin hat mir gesagt, dass du mich nicht hasst und dass ich jetzt sofort mit dir darüber reden sollte. Genauer gesagt hat sie mich praktisch vom Sofa geschubst und gesagt, ich sollte rennen."

Yeah, das würde übergut klappen.

Als James den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum erreichte und sich auf Lilys Tür starrend wiederfand, hatte er nichts Besseres zu sagen. Großartig. Dieser Tag war nicht so toll.

Leicht an Lilys Tür klopfend, wartete James geduldig auf ihre Antwort. Eine Minute verging und es gab keine Antwort. Er klopfte wieder, dieses Mal ein kleines bisschen härter. Eine weitere Minute verging und immer noch keine Antwort. Verflixt, es sah aus als schlief Lily schon. Was für eine Schande. Er drehte sich zu seinem Zimmer und erstarrte in seinen Schritten als die Tür hinter ihm sich langsam öffnete.

„James?", gähnte die schläfrigste Stimme, die er je gehört hatte, hinter ihm. Schluckend drehte James sich um und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er sich entschieden hatte Lily zu sagen. Irgendwas über ihn zu hassen … nein, nicht hassen … Alice … hässlicher Ganove… „James, wolltest du etwas?", fragte die müde Rothaarige mit fast ganz geschlossenen Augen als sie sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Er, uh, Lily, Ich… Alice sagte mir…", er stoppte. Er blinzelte. Er blinzelte wieder. Warte mal einen Moment … „Ist das mein Hemd?", fragte er und starrte die Schulsprecherin an.

Lily wurde Stielgerade und ihre Augen weiteten sich bis sie aussahen als würden sie rausquellen. Ihr Gesicht passte perfekt zu ihren Haaren als sie einander anstarrten. Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf James' Gesicht aus. Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Lily sprach zuerst: „Gute Nacht, Potter", und schlug ihm die Tür ins Gesicht.

James grinste. Evans hatte seine Hemden. Fetzig.

Mit einem kleinen Hüpfer, Hopser und einem Sprung ging er zurück in sein Zimmer. Gut verdammt, vielleicht _kannte_Alice ihre beste Freundin ja doch.

James schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama, krabbelte ins Bett und bekam sein idiotisches Grinsen nicht vom Gesicht. Dieser Tag war perfekt gewesen. Und zu denken, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass es sein Schlafzimmer gewesen war, dass seine Klamotten gefressen hatte, wenn die vermissten Artikel die ganze Zeit in dem Nachbarzimmer residiert hatten. Ihn störte der Gedanken, dass Evans seine Hemden trug, nicht … störte ihn überhaupt nicht…

Ich frage mich, ob sie jetzt mit mir ausgehen wird, dachte er, als er einschlief…

(1) "Oi, Moony, what are you getting shirty with me for?"  
Wortspiel im englischen, aber leider hab ich dafür keine passende Übersetzung gefunden. Shirty genervt.


End file.
